Täuschungsmanöver (4.07)
"Täuschungsmanöver" (Originaltitel: "You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover") ist die 76.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 02.04.2008 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 11.11.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhaltsangabe Victor will Rache an Gabrielle nehmen, seit er von der Affäre zwischen ihr und Carlos erfahren hat. Er lädt sie auf einen romantischen Boottrip ein und bittet sie, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Bree erzählt Lynette, Susan und Gabrielle, dass sie in der Nacht von Halloween ihren Sohn Benjamin Tyler zur Welt gebracht hat. Schließlich erzählt auch Lynette von ihren guten Nachrichten, dass sie den Krebs vorerst besiegt hat. Später sind Susan und Mike bei Bree und Orson zum Abendessen eingeladen. Man spricht über die richtigen Kindergärten und Mike erfährt schockiert, dass er am besten jetzt schon sein ungeborenes Baby anmelden sollte. Dann geraten Orson und Bree plötzlich über Beschneidungen aneinander, da die Meinung von den beiden diesbezüglich weit auseinander gehen. Während Gabrielle erfährt, dass nur Victor und sie selbst auf seiner Yacht sein werden, spricht Lynette mit ihrer Mutter über deren jüngste Eroberung Stanley, die am Morgen im Bademantel vor ihnen stand. Sie bittet ihre Mutter, dass sie nun, da sie die Krankheit überstanden hat, endlich verschwindet. Stella gesteht, dass sie kein Geld mehr hat und vor einiger Zeit von Lynettes Schwester Lucy vor die Tür gesetzt wurde. Bree hat am Abend Mike in ihrer Küche überrascht, als er eine Pille geschluckt hatte. Später fand sie die gleiche am Fußboden in der Küche und versucht nun herauszufinden, was Mike da eingenommen hat. Nachdem sie diese in der Gelben Liste nachgeschlagen hat, spricht sie mit Susan darüber, die natürlich Mike sofort nach dem Medikament befragt. Er gibt zu, dass er das starke Schmerzmittel einst für seine Schulter verschrieben bekommen hat und es nur ab und zu einnimmt, wenn die alte Verletzung sich wieder bemerkbar macht. Bree geht ins Krankenhaus, um sich bezüglich der Beschneidung von Benjamin beraten zu lassen. Die Ärzte dort zeigen ihr einen Brief, den Orson an jedes Krankenhaus in der Nähe geschickt hat, in dem er alle Ärzte dazu auffordert, die Operation abzulehnen. Zuhause konfrontiert sie Orson damit, der jedoch von seiner Position keinen Millimeter abweicht. Dylan will endlich mehr über ihren Vater wissen und beginnt, im Internet nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Als Katherine dies mitbekommt, versucht sie dies sofort zu unterbinden, doch Dylan hat beschlossen, sich nicht länger von ihrer Mutter einschüchtern zu lassen. Susan will Mikes Geschichte mit der Verletzung nicht so recht glauben und durchsucht einige von seinen Sache. Sie findet schließlich eine Tüte voller Pillen versteckt in einer Taschenlampe. Unterdessen treffen sich Stella und Lynette mit Lynettes Schwester Lydia zum Essen. Lydia erkennt sofort, dass Lynette ihre Mutter wieder bei ihr einquartieren will und weigert sich, sie wieder aufzunehmen. Während Lydia sich anschließend mit Stella unterhält, lädt Lynette schnell die Koffer ihrer Mutter in Lydias Wagen und verschwidnet dann sofort. Carlos erfährt, dass Edie Victor von der Affäre zwischen ihm und Gaby erzählt hat. Er telefoniert sofort mit Gaby und erfährt, dass Victor sie auf einen Bootsausflug mitgenommen hat. Carlos bittet sie, sofort zu verschwinden, doch im gleichen Augenblick nimmt Victor ihr das Handy weg und erinnert sie an ihre Abmachung: keine Anrufe bis sie wieder Zuhause sind. Er gesteht ihr schließlich, dass er längst von der Affäre weiß und gibt ihr eine Chance sich zu erklären, ist jedoch sehr genervt, dass sie ihm die Schuld dafür gibt. Er nimmt eine schwarze Tasche aus einem Schrank und will ihr etwas zeigen. Gaby reagiert sofort und gibt Victor einen kräftigen Stoß mit einem Paddel, so dass er von Bord fällt. Katherine will ihrer Tochter ermöglichen, ihren Vater zu finden, erzählt ihr aber auch, wie schlecht sie von ihm behandelt wurde und dass er sie fast getötet hätte. Als Dylan sieht, wie nahe es ihrer Mutter geht, will sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Das ist Katherine ganz recht, denn nun hat sie Dylan wieder in der Hand. Lydia und Lucy wollen Stella wieder bei Lynette abgeben und geraten in einen riesigen Streit darüber. Bree schleicht sich aus dem Haus zu der Briss einer Freundin und kann dort den Rabbi überzeugen, auch Benjamin zu beschneiden. Sie teilt dies schließlich auch Orson mit, der sehr enttäsucht darüber ist, dass sie ihn hintergangen hat. Als sie entgegnet, dass ihr Blut durch Benjamins Adern fließt und nicht seines, kränkt sie ihn sehr. Orson lässt sie spüren, dass sie ihn damit sehr verletzt hat, denn schließlich ist es Liebe, die sie zusammen hält und nicht Blut. Das muss auch Bree einsehen, die sich sofort bei ihrem Mann entschuldigt. Gaby trifft sich mit Carlos am Pier und er erfährt, dass sie Victor über Bord geworfen hat. Carlos fragt, ob sie bereits jemanden geschickt hat, um ihn aus dem Wasser zu fischen, so dass sie sicher gehen können, dass er noch nicht tot ist, was Gaby jedoch verneint. Zwischen Lydia, Lynette und Lucy entsteht eine hitzige Diskussion über Stella, die diese auf der Veranda mitbekommt. Als Lynette erkennt, dass ihre Schwestern gar keine Gefühle für ihre Mutter hegen, will sie diese wieder bei sich aufnehmen, doch Stella hat sich bereits ein Taxi gerufen und ist davon gefahren. Gaby und Carlos können Victor aus dem Meer fischen und stellen ihn zur Rede, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Er entgegnet, dass er lediglich mit Gaby sprechen wollte. Dann geraten er und Carlos aneinander. Als Victor ein Messer nimmt und ihn zu erstechen droht, nimmt Gaby erneut das Paddel und stößt Victor wieder über Board. Carlos will ihn wieder herausfischen, als den beiden auffällt, dass Victor nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist. Sie suchen nach ihm, doch er bleibt verschwunden. Gaby will das Boot loswerden und es so aussehen lassen, als ob Victor Selbstmord begangen hätte. Als Mike nach Hause kommt, konfrontiert Susan ihn mit den Pillen. Er gesteht, die Tabletten zu nehmen, nachdem er sich die Schulter im Mrs. McCluskys Haus verletzt hat. Der Arzt hatte ihn gebeten, kürzer zu treten, doch am gleichen Tag hatte Susan ihm gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Seitdem hört er nur noch über Kinderwägen und teure Vorschulen. Und da er es sich nicht leisten kann, nichts zu verdienen, schluckt er die Pillen, um die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter zu unterdrücken und weiter zu arbeiten. Er will seinem Kind mehr bieten als ein einfaches Dasein als Klempner. Susan entgegnet, dass es lediglich einen gesunden Vater braucht. Mike wirft die Tabletten daraufhin in den Abfluss. Während Gabrielle und Carlos mitansehen, wie Victors Boot aufs Meer hinaus fährt, holt Mike mitten in der Nacht die Pillen wieder aus der Spüle. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice Betrug: Man begegnet ihm in den besten Häusern. Eltern verlassen sich auf ihn, wenn sie es mit neugierigen Kindern zu tun haben. Frauen benutzen ihn, um kleine und große Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Liebende brauchen ihn, um lästige Unfälle zu vertuschen. Warum greifen die Menschen auf den Betrug zurück? Weil es ein praktisches Werkzeug ist, das uns dabei hilft, das zu bekommen, was wir wollen...'' ---- Kategorie:Staffel 4